Sunday Date
by buchouslvr
Summary: Crossover with Loveless. Tezuka,Ryoma,Soubi and Ritsuka have a date. R
1. Tezuka x Ryoma

**Author Note:** Hello everyone!. The chapter has been rewritten. Thanks to my friend **Stephani** for helping me to beta the chapter. I hope we didn't miss anything. We were doing at work, so we had to stop at a times.

Summary: This is a cross over story. POT and Loveless. Tezuka, Ryoma, Soubi and Ritsuka are going on a date. The first chapter is about Tezuka and Ryoma. The second chapter will be about Soubi and Ritsuka, and the followings chapters wil be about their date. M/M relationship.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own them.

Now enjoy it. Reviews and comments are welcome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning grandmother",

"Ah, good morning dear. Sit down breakfast is almost ready"

"Good morning Kunimitsu"

"Good morning grandfather,"

"I heard there will be an art exposition this Sunday in Tokyo. The main theme of the exposition will be Bonsai paintings." Tezuka's grandfather hands a flyer to him.

"Ah...I may go. I won't have practice this Sunday. It will be really interesting and educational."

After eating breakfast, Tezuka is ready to go to school. This time he decides to walk to school instead of taking the train. Seigaku Junior High was not that far from his house. The train usually takes five to ten minute, depending on the traffic. Every morning, Tezuka has the duty to meet with Ryuuzaki sensei and set up the daily plan of exercises for the club.

On his way to school, Tezuka takes out the flyer and starts to read it, not noticing a red car had just parked a block behind him. Fuji comes out of the car, thanking his sister for the ride.

"Tezuka!" Fuji yells and runs to Tezuka.

"Fuji" turning around to meet his friend

"Good morning, Tezuka. It is rare to see you walk to school and especially around this time."

"Today I don't have to meet with Ryuuzaki sensei."

"What are you reading? I saw you walking and you seemed very concentrated in whatever paper you had in your hand"

"There will be an art exposition this Sunday. I was checking the time and the address of the event."

"Oh I see an art exposition. I don't have any plans this Sunday; maybe I can go with you. It will be like a date." Fuji smirks; his known Tezuka for three years now and teasing him was always a delightful experience.

"…I don't think you will like the exposition. It is about bonsais painting." Tezuka tries to avoid speaking further about the last comment Fuji said, by giving a reason why the exposition won't be interesting for Fuji. To date Fuji is something Tezuka doesn't have in mind and even if he does go out with him, it is irrelevant to call it a date. He sees Fuji as a good friend. He cares for him; it is not in vain the three year friendship they created. Tezuka doesn't want to ruin it, plus Tezuka has someone else in mind to come with him.

"How come? Bonsais are pretty, not as pretty as the cactus, but enjoyable to watch"

"Umm..."

"Or maybe… you don't want me to go with you because you have certain prodigy on your mind to accompany you." '_Bingo' I know you, Tezuka'_. Fuji just smile.

Tezuka's ears twitch and starts to swing his tail in discomfort of changing the topic of conversation," What are you implying Fuji".

"Nothing… nothing. Anyway, I lied when I said I don't have plan this Sunday, I have to meet with Yuuta. It doesn't matter if I don't get to see the bonsais paintings. I can always go to your house and see the real thing. It is more interesting and enjoyable".

They soon arrived at the gate of the school "… you can come anytime…." "we already are here! I have still half an hour before the bell rings. I am going to open the club room, see you later." Tezuka walks away in direction of the tennis court.

"See you Tezuka".

After what seemed like an eternity of classes. Echizen can't wait to get to the tennis court. It's always exciting to be there, even more when there is a certain buchou to watch playing. The hallways are always crowded; a group of fan girls spot him and start to come his way. Ryoma notice it but he didn't care. It will be more bothersome and waste of his time to think a way to get rid of them. The only way out for him, is just to say hi and walk away. The girls are usually content with only one word coming from his mouth.

'Ochibi! nya, let's walk together to the club room" Eiji jumps and hugs Echizen.

"Eiji senpai, get off"

"No, ochibi. You are huggable" Eiji says happily, giving Echizen a bear hug.

"My, my Eiji, you are suffocating Echizen" Fuji appears behind them. "Echizen, I think Tezuka wants to talk to you after practice"

"Buchou…why?"

"Yeah Fujiko, Why? Ochibi did you do something to Tezuka buchou?"

"Why do you say that? Echizen questions Eiji.

"Not at all Eiji, Echizen didn't do anything wrong, in the contrary, he is good to Tezuka, too good"

"Fujiko what are you saying? How Echizen is too good to Buchou?" We know he is a good player, but Tezuka buchou is still better.

"Tezuka is much better? Umm I think that's for Echizen to confirm.

Echizen just stared Fuji, understanding the meaning behind his last words. He feels his cheeks reddening and tries to look away from the senpais.

"Fujiko, you are confusing me? nya.

"Eiji, soon you will…"

"Fuji senpai, thank you for telling me. I think it is time to go to practice", Echizen interrupts before Fuji tells more than he should tell.

It was a hard day of practices. To add, the day was hot and felt too long. All member of the tennis club had to run 100 laps, they drunk Inue senpai new specialty juice, which sent half of the member to the bathroom. When Tezuka announced the end of the practice and give the last advises, the members were relieve it ended and ran to the club room to take a cold shower.

The freshmen stayed behind to do the cleaning duty as always... Echizen saw Tezuka walking _away 'I though he would call me, maybe Fuji senpai said that to annoy me...che I'll wait for him'. _

"hoy Echizen..Echizen!" Horio screams.

"Ah! What it is?"

"Nothing, just to tell you we finish already and we are closing the gates".

"ah gomen" Echizen walks out of the courts. He will have to let the other freshman to use the showers first and get ready. This way, it will kill time and by the time he finish taking a shower, Tezuka will be in the club room .After an hour, Echizen is still in the changing room. He is getting bored and annoyed. It has been an hour, waiting for Tezuka, something he doesn't do at all. But for whatever Tezuka wants to talk about with him, even if he is not sure that Fuji was telling the truth, Echizen will wait. The club room door opens and Tezuka comes in.

"Echizen, what are you still doing here?"

"What, are you not pleased to see me?" Echizen smirks

"That's not it. It's rare to see you at this time here. Are you waiting for me?"

"Yes... I am waiting for you to tell me what you want to tell me."

"I don't recall saying anything about having a talk with you."

"Fuji told me so"

"I see...'it _must be about the exposition'_... Ryoma, would you like to come with me to an art exposition this Sunday?"

"Kuni-chan, are you asking me out on a date?" Echizen grins and pulls Tezuka closer to him, arms around his waist.

"Ryoma… would you like to come?" putting his hand around Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma purr at the contact with the strong warm arms

"Of course yes, I don't get to date Buchou too often. I wouldn't miss an opportunity like this one. Where will you be taking me?"

Tezuka smiles, a smiled that is just reserved for Ryoma's eyes "we are going to Tokyo, to a bonsais paintings exposition

"Where and what time do you want me to meet you"

"I will pick you up at 11:00 am"

"That early? Ok I will sacrifice myself and my sleep time to date you"

"I am the one to deal with you" Tezuka smiles. It is common for them to tease each other. They got used to it and know that behind those words, there are no hard feelings...

"Nee, buchou, do you think Fuji Knows about us?

"Why did you say that? Something happened?

"Not. Not at all, it's just… the way he talks about you with me. It gives me the sensation that he knows and expects me to let it out".

"Ah…, maybe Fuji knows but I don't think he is pushing you to say it. It is a way to tease you and see how you take control of the situation"

"You sound like you are defending him, why doesn't he tease you?'

"It is good to be Buchou"

"Che, let see how Buchou control the situation when I tell Fuji what Buchou does?

"Echizen…, don't you dare.

"Mmm, let's see. It could be fun, you know".

"Echizen, I'll make you run 200 laps"

"So, you run with me" Echizen grins.

"Yes, I run with you"

"Don't worry buchou, I won't say anything, and you know why?

"Why" Tezuka ask with curiosity.

"Because what Buchou does with or to me. It's is only for me"

Tezuka smiles and kisses Echizen. They know the team will know about their relationship sooner or later. They prefer later than sooner, but knowing Fuji and Inue, they will find a way to make them talk. Tezuka and Echizen have the confidence that the team will support them. But for the time being, they want to enjoy their time alone, without any outsiders.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made Echizen and Tezuka's conversation to last a little longer. I hope you like it.


	2. Soubi x Ritsuka

**Author Note:** The chapter had been rewritten.. Thanks to my friend **Stephani** for helping me to beta the chapter. I hope we didn't miss anything. We were doing at work, so we had to stop at a times.

Thanks to all my reviewers, I aprecciate yours comment and advices.

Go ahead and enjoy the chapter. Comments are welcome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_So boring, I've never expected to feel bored in Shinonome-sensei's class. It must be because this morning. Mother has been a little angry and too violent, lately. Even though, I can't leave her alone'. _

"Ritsuka-kun, Ritsuka-kun" Yuiko starts to poke him.

"Ugh, what do you want Yuiko?" Ritsuka turns his face to the right to see what his friend wants.

"Aoyagi-san, I don't permit daydreaming in my class. Please pay attention" Shinonome sensei advises Ritsuka after noticing her student was not paying attention.

"Gomen sensei, I won't do it again" bowing his head.

"I hope so. Ok let's continue class from where we left off"

The class of Shinnome sensei lasted for another hour before the bell ringed, announcing lunch time. Yuiko, Yayoi and Ritsuka sat together, waiting to be served today's lunch; deep fried bread and miso soup.

"Sugoi, today we have deep fried bread, I love it" said Yuiko

"Yuiko-san, I can give you my bread" Yayoi offered with a smile.

"Is that alright?"...Yuiko takes Yayoi's bread and gives him a big smile "Arigatou Yayoi-san"

'_Yuiko-san' _Yayoi blushed and smile.

"Nee, Ritsuka-kun. Why are you not eating? Are you feeling okay? Yuiko shows a concern look.

"Betsuni. It's just I don't feel hungry right now"

After lunchtime, there are still three more classes to go before the school day ends. Ritsuka still is in deep thought. He is thinking about what may cause his mother to be angry most of the time. He has been careful to act and eat what his mother offers. Trying to not commit a mistake in choosing his food and pleases his mother. There are times when Ritsuka has enough and wants to stop being a fool. He wants to seek some help but he can not do it for love or perhaps, pity for his mother. He puts aside that though and starts to think of Soubi. Something that's not too common for the boy to do. For the last month, the relationship between Ritsuka and Soubi has progressed. There are still moments when Ritsuka shows insecurity and hesitate to show his feelings. Soubi knows it and tries everything he can to not make him uncomfortable and let him know that it is okay, and that he will be there for him to protect and care. Ritsuka looks through the window and sees the ever calm blue sky, calming him somehow, _'He hasn't picked me up in the last four days. Maybe he has too much work at the university. I hope he comes today. It's not that I miss him, it's just … _

"Ritsuka-kun, can I walk home with you today?"

"What? … Okay, it doesn't matter, Yuiko"

"Sugoi!!!" Yuiko yells.

"Hawatari-san, we are in the middle of the class, please be quiet and pay attention" Shinonome sensei gets bothered by many interruption in her class.

"Hai! Sensei" Yuiko stands up.

Ding, dong, ding dong, the bell announces the end of school day. Yuiko is excited about walking home with Ritsuka. For her, Ritsuka is special. It is the first time in her short life to care and feel attracted strongly to someone. Since the first time she saw Ritsuka, his dark violet eyes capture her and little by little conquer her, and she knows there is no way back. Yuiko is the first one to be ready. Yayoi, also, asked if he can accompany them. They accepted it, but Yuiko preferred not to. She can walk with only Ritsuka any other day.

Yuiko is waiting for the boys in the hallway looking through the window. "Soubi-san, Soubi-san!" "Ritsuka-kun, Soubi-san is here to pick you up, I am going to meet him, and I'll wait for you with him" Yuiko told Ritsuka, running to the stairs

"Yuiko!_'Soubi is here, I better hurry up. I want to see him'... 'Wait up minute; did I just say that, meaning that I really… missed him?'…_Ritsuka blush and smile, putting away his stuff in his backpack faster than before.

Yayoi and Ritsuka walk out of the school to meet their friend at the gates.

"Soubi! where have you been" Ritsuka asks

"Hello Ritsuka, did you miss me?

"That's not it, don't avoid my question?" Ritsuka lies, he just doesn't want to let his friend to know that actually he did miss the older guy.

"Hai, hai Ritsuka… _'I missed him'_… I've been busy with an art project this week. Kio and I had to go to a botanic garden where there are many different type of bonsai. We had to paint them"

'_Ugh so he has been with Kio these day_'Ritsuka though after hearing his fighter's excuse.

"Wow, Soubi-san, you must be pretty busy" Yuiko says with admiration..

"Yes Yuiko-chan"

"And how many paintings you have to do?"

"We were assigned two paintings and we are going to put them in an exposition this Sunday in Tokyo"

"Amazing, can we go to the exposition?" this time Yayoi is the one to talk, afraid he is being let out of the conversation. Plus, it will be an opportunity to show off his knowledge about Bonsai to Yuiko and maybe, just maybe she will notice him more than Rritsuka, at least for one day.

"Good idea Yayoi san." Yuiko said, turning now to Soubi..."can we go?"

"Yes, you may. That's why I come today… _'to tell the truth I just want Ritsuka to come, well I must go along with the idea'… to invite you"._

"Soubi, are you finished with your project today?" Ritsuka asks,

"Not at all, I have to go back, but for you, Ritsuka, I will stay here a little longer"

Ritsuka blush…"there is no need, you know. I don't want to hold you back and get you in trouble with your sensei", _'even though, I don't want you to go just yet'_

"It is no problem. Anyway, it's lunch time and I haven't eaten yet" Soubi looks directly to Ritsuka's eyes.

"I know! Why don't we go to McDonalds? I'm still hungry and Soubi-san hasn't eaten yet. What do you think Ritsuka-kun?" Yuiko says after her stomach rumbled.

"That's not a bad idea Yuiko" "Soubi, let's go" Ritsuka says.

"Yes", getting close to Ritsuka and whispers to his ears "master"

Ritsuka blushes and shivers. "Let's go"

The group walks to McDonald, which wasn't that far. Soubi and Yayoi order their meals, while Yuiko and Ritsuka reserve a booth for them. Yuiko, Yayoi and Ritsuka were having a Bic Mac, medium french fries and soft drinks, meanwhile Soubi ordered a salad. He still can't comprehend how the younger kids can eat such kind of food, all greasy and fatty. For him, to eat healthy is important to train the senses, especially at that young age when the body is growing. They spend an hour in there, chatting and laughing at Yuiko's silly stories. Soubi was amused to see Ritsuka smiling and in a good mood._' and here I though he will be angry for casting him aside for too long'_Soubi thought. When they were ready to leave the place Soubi's cell phone rang.

"Sou-chan! Where are you? Sensei was looking for you"

"Hai, Kio. I'll be there in a minute".

At the name of Kio, Ritsuka perked his ears. _'So he is talking to Kio'_

"Sou-chan, don't tell me you are with that brat. I though we were going out to eat after we finish"

"Yes, I am and I still planning to dine with you after we finish"

'_So he is going to eat with him'_ Ritsuka didn't like that idea.

"I'll be there soon. I am going to walk Ritsuka home. Okay",

'_Good'_ Ritsuka smiles at hearing this.

"Okay Sou-chan, don't bet late, remember sensei is waiting for you and your painting"

"Hai" Soubi hang up.

"Souka, I just remembered"

"What is it, Yuiko?" Ritsuka asked.

" I can't go to the exposition this Sunday, my family and I are going to pick up strawberries. Gomen Soubi-san" Yuiko says feeling disappointed. She wanted to go to be with Ritsuka.

"That's okay Yuiko-chan, don't worry"

"Me too," Yayoi yells, "well.., I don't have to go to pick strawberries but my mother asked me to go with her to visit my aunt" he says _'if Yuiko-san doesn't go, I don't see the point for me to attend'_. Yayoi thought.

"Too bad, I guess another time then"

They part away, each one taking their own way home. Soubi is content with the sudden change of plans. He is happy that only Ritsuka will come. Just him, the only person he needs. Walking, side by side, Soubi puts his hand on Ritsuka's shoulder.

"Ritsuka, are you coming?"

"I don't know Soubi"

"Why not. It won't take too long"

"But my mother..."

"Tell her you are going to a friend's house. She won't mind. She lets you once before."

"Perhaps…I guess I can. Where do you want me to meet you?"

Soubi smiles "I can pick you up or we can meet at the train station. Whatever you like."

"It's better to meet at the train station. What time you want me to be there?

"At 10:00 pm"

"That sounds ok." They arrive at Risutka's house. "Are you coming in?"

Soubi is surprised for the invitation and stares at Ritsuka.

"What?!" Ritsuka says, realizing what he said. _'Baka, why do you asking such proposition, he will think that I want to be with him, which it's true, but those thought damage my persona'._

"Nothing Ritsuka, it just surprised me. But I am sorry, I have to go back. Oyasumi Ritsuka" Soubi leans down to kiss Ritsuka.

Ritsuka doesn't move. With time, he accepted the affection Soubi shows him. His kisses aren't bad and it is a way to bond them together. He kisses back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?. Now i will be working on the next chapters. I will try to update as soon as possible. promise -


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, sorry for the waiting. Too much things to do. This chapter is a little longer than the other two. i hope you like it.

disclaimer: to make it short. i don't own anything.

Thank you for the reviews.

Remember this is a crossover with Loveless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last couple of days went fast. Ritsuka was looking forward for the exposition. It will be the first time; he will see a painting made by Soubi. Luckily, Ritsuka's mother didn't question him too much when Ritsuka told her about the outing on Sunday. So far everything was going okay.

Sunday 7:00 am, Soubi was making breakfast for him, Natsou and Yoji. It was a little early but Soubi didn't mind. He was happy that Ritsuka accepted his invitation without refusing too much and even more, when his friend wouldn't tag along. He will make sure that today; Ritsuka will enjoy and smile. He will try everything to make Ritsuka happy and forget his dilemmas for at least one day.

"Soubi, what are you doing? You are making a lot noises" Natsuo sat up, rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on what Soubi was doing.

"Sorry, for waking you up Natsuo, I'll be leaving soon. I'll leave breakfast ready for you guys. Go to sleep".

"Where are you going so early in the morning?"

"Today I have an exposition in Tokyo, so I have to be early to prepare everything before the opening time"

"Oh..." Natsuo yawn "well, good luck"

"Thanks now go to sleep".

Ritsuka woke up. He was a little tired. The night before, Misaki-san was getting mad and started to bang Ritsuka's room's door. Ritsuka locked the door and hoping his mother would get exhausted and go to sleep. So she did after almost a half an hour. Ritsuka didn't sleep right away. He stayed awake just in case his mother comes back. Fortunately, she didn't. It was about 1:00 when he went to sleep.

After taking a shower, Ritsuka went down to the kitchen. Trying not to make so many noises, he made and ate breakfast. It was too early to go to the train station. So Ritsuka decided to do something different today, something unexpected.

Soubi was finishing the dishes and getting ready to leave. He heard a knock on his door. _'It can't be Kyo. I told him I will take Ritsuka to the exposition and we meet him there.' _Soubi opened the door and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His first reaction was to ask the little cute person standing at the door if everything was okay.

"Ritsuka, what are you doing here? Is everything okay? Something happen?" Soubi asked

"Soubi, everything is okay, don't worry. I just decided to come to pick you up. I woke up early and I had enough time to come here. Was it bad from me to come? Ritsuka blushed

"Not, it is okay. It is just… unexpected seeing you here. Really, I don't mind you to come and pick me up; rather I am glad that you came. It makes me happy" Soubi smiles.

"…okay…so are you ready?"

"Not at all, I just need to look for something. Come in. Natsuo and Yoji are still sleeping."

"Okay" Ritsuka entered to the apartment.

Soubi started to check if everything was in placed. He made sure to take with him what he needs. By the time Ritsuka and Soubi left the apartment, it was 9:30. The next train won't arrive until 9:55. Fortunately, the train station is not that far from Soubi's place. It takes only ten minute walk to get there.

"Ritsuka, I hope you will like it. I will make sure you enjoy today" Soubi said.

"Soubi" Ritsuka looks at him "I will" Ritsuka smiles

"I am glad to hear that". Soubi caresses Ritsuka's face when his phone rings. "Kyo?"

"Sou-chan, I'm just calling you to make sure you are coming"

"I am, Kyo. Actually, I am on my way there."

"Ah, good so see you here, maybe after the event, we can go to a restaurant and have something to eat"

"Sorry Kyo but I am with Ritsuka"

"The little brat? Oh well, see you then"

"Bye" Soubi hanged up and looked to Ritsuka.

They walked to the train station and waited for the train to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is Sunday 10:00 am, a fine day. The weather man predicted a sunny warm day with zero probability of rain. Nanako is just finishing in doing the dishes and Nanjiro is supposedly reading the newspaper. While Nanako is drying the dishes, she remembers something that Ryoma asks for her to do a first time in the morning.

"That's right, Ryoma-kun asked me to wake him up at nine" what time is it anyway? She turned to her left to watch the clock on the wall. "Oh my, it's already ten, I have to wake up Ryoma-kun, but I am also late for my interview. Uncle!"

"What is it, Nanako"

"Oh uncle, can you go and wake up Ryoma-kun, please. I have to finish getting ready"

"Why do I have to wake up that brat, it is Sunday anyway"

"I think Ryoma-kun has to go somewhere, today, but I forgot at what time"

"Weird, there is not practice today" Nanjiro starts to grin "ah, so the brat has a date today, I wonder with who. Ok I will wake him up, just let me finish reading this interesting article I found in the newspaper"

"May I know what is it about?" Nanako asks, knowing that there is a great percentage that his uncle is watching hentai magazines than reading the newspaper.

"Nanako-chan, don't you have to get ready" with his arm in the back of his head, Nanjiro looks at Nanako and smiles

"Oh yeah". Nanako said.

It is 10:30 am. Nanjiro just remembered to wake Ryoma. Getting up, he walks in direction to Ryoma's room. The knocking on the door was getting louder and louder. Karupin, who was purring and lying besides Ryoma, wakes up and jumps from the bed to the door and starts passing. The feline recognizes the voice of the person in the other side of the door. Karupin jumps back to the bed and starts to lick Ryoma's cheek. Ryoma feels a wet sensation in his cheek, his ears twitches and starts to mumble incoherent words.

"Seishounen, wake up already" Nanjiro yelled, while knocking the door. He was getting a little impatient. He had been trying to wake Ryoma for the last three minutes.

"…mmm..." Ryoma pushes Karupin on the side and gets up to open the door. "Baka ohaji, why do you want"

"Look brat, I am doing you a favor. Don't you have somewhere to go today?" Nanjiro smirks

Ryoma opens his eyes. "What time is it?" he turns to see the clock on his night stand. The red numbers read 10: 37. "Oh shit, I am going to be late"

"So, where are you going? Most importantly, who are you going with?"

"Move dad, I don't have time to answer your stupid questions, even if I have the time, I don't see any reason of telling you"

"Why not? I am your dad and my responsibility as a father is to know about your dates. What kind of girl are you taking out? Why don't you bring her here?"

"I have no time to respond such ridiculous question, I have to get ready" Ryoma says, getting annoyed.

"Okay, okay, at least thank me for waking you up"

"Che"

Tezuka arrived to the meeting place a half a hour early. He had been anticipated this day, it is not the first time he had a date with Ryoma. The difference is that out of all the dates, this is the first one in which they are not playing tennis. Usually, the few dates, both had, consisted on friendly matches at the public courts, then going to eat at McDonalds, or a restaurant near by. He didn't have to worry about the body language between the two of them. But now, he doesn't have to carry his tennis bag. There will be nothing to hold and keep his hand occupy. _'where should I put my hands?, Should I hold Ryoma's hands?, would he feel comfortable?, maybe I should put my hand in my jeans pocket and walk a little closer to Ryoma, so my elbow would rose with his? What am I thinking? I can believe I am thinking about this. There is no way I or we will do something like that." _Tezuka glanced at his watch. It is already 10: 45, no sign of Ryoma. He decided to purchase an iced tea can from the vending machine at the station. It is 10: 55, not Ryoma yet. Tezuka is getting worried, many reasons of why Ryoma is late, went through his mind_. 'Maybe he fell asleep. It is usually for him to fall asleep. He'll be here soon' _Tezuka thinks.

By the time Ryoma got ready and was running outside to the train station, it was 11: 10_. 'Oh no, I hope buchou doesn't part without me. He wouldn't do that'. _When he just turned around the corner, Echizen heard someone calling him. He turned his head to look back and saw Momoshiro riding his bike.

"Hoi, Echizen, where are you going? I can take you"

"Thanks Momo-sempai but it is no need. I am just going to the train station. It is not that far. Got to go bye!" Ryoma said, running faster than before.

"Hoi!!! Echizen!!!" Momoshiro stopped pedaling and just looked Echizen running away.

'_Good he is not following me. It will be troublesome. Damn, 11: 20, I am getting close'. _

Tezuka is debating what to do. The next train will arrived in five minutes. It has been almost half an hour waiting for Echizen_. 'Should I wait for him? Maybe he forgot.' _With a disappointment expression on his face, Tezuka decides to go alone. 11: 24 the train is arriving at the station. Tezuka looks back, hoping to see Echizen but no sign of him. 11:25 the train stops, opens the door and people start to come out. Tezuka hesitates to board the train, but before moving forward to the train his hand has being grabbed by other hand. He looks back and sees him.

"Where do you think you are going, Buchou?" Echizen asks.

Tezuka smiles "Let's go, Ryoma". He pulls Ryoma inside of the wagon. During the ride, He didn't loose hold of Ryoma's hand

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuiko was getting ready to go to the trip. She was so excited and couldn't sleep last night. All she was thinking, it was strawberries and how many she was going to eat.

"Yuiko!!"

"Yes mother"

"Yuiko, I am sorry but we have to postpone the trip. Your father doesn't feel well"

"That's okay mother, we can go other time." Yuiko lies on his bed and think what to do now. The day is pretty and she doesn't want to spend it in the house. _'Right, today is soubi-san's exposition. I will go and give Soubi-san and Ritsuka-kun a surprised' _that in mind, Yuiko starts to leave her house.

Yayoi didn't have anything to do. He lied about visiting his aunt, but now he regretted it. He does want to go the exposition. _'I am going to the exposition. I will try not to be seeing by Soubi-san and Ritsuka-kun. I'll be there for a short period of time_.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji was getting ready and waiting for Yuuta. His phone rang. "moshi, moshi. Hai Yuuta, oh no really..to bad…next time will be…okay… bye" he hanged up. _'Well, too bad I did want to spend time with Yuuta'. _His phone rang again.

"moshi, moshi. Inui"

"Hello, Fuji. Are you busy?"

"No, why"

"I am going to Tokyo, right now and in the next car of the train, guess who are there?"

"..mmm.. okay meet me at the Tokyo station. I will arrive as soon as possible".

"Okay, should I call the others?"

"I don't see why not. See you"

"Okay" As soon as Inui hanged up. He starts to look through his contacts list. "hello, Oishi…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?, my intentions were not to include the rest of the gang from both Loveless and Prince of Tennis, but when i started to write this chapter, i saw that i have or want to include them. Want to hear your opinions


End file.
